Reunited
by stuffandthangs245
Summary: Summary: College AU. Marceline just transferred to Ooo University to attened the music program. Her first day of class she is reunited with someone she thought she would never see again, Bonnibel Bright. Is this the worlds way of giving Marceline another chance to fix their past or some cruel dumb joke? (Sorry I'm bad at summaries) M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Majority of the story will be in Marceline's P.O.V. This chapter is just sort of an introduction to the story but still I hope you enjoy this story, please let me know if you like or dislike it!

I take the last box out of my car and into my new apartment, it was quiet small but still roomy enough for myself. I didn't own much stuff and I've been living on my own since I was 16, so I was used to being alone most of the time.

I pull out my phone to check the time, 10:35.

I sigh and say out loud, "Too late for me to finish unpacking, I guess I should get ready for bed. What class do I even have tomorrow?"

I look through my bag to find the sticky note with my classes.

Monday/Wednesday-English 103 11-1, Math 220 3-4:50. Tuesday/Thursday-Music 115 12-2:30, Piano 105 4-6.

Ugh English and Math I'm horrible at writing and math. The only thing I care about learning is music.

-The next day-

I awoke to the sound of my alarm beeping very loudly and not to mention annoying. I unlock my phone to turn it off. I look to see I received a voicemail from Simon, my uncle. I put it on speaker, 'Good morning Marcy I hope you are settled in good. I hope you have a good first day of University. I will come visit soon. I love you and miss you.'

I smile and say out loud, "I miss you too Uncle Simon. That was a good way to start my day."

I climb out of bed and look at my phone for the time, 10:30.

Shit. I rush out of bed looking through suitcases for an outfit to wear. I settled on a red plaid button up with black and white hoodie and black skinny jeans with black and white high tops.

I grab my backpack and rush to class. I'm so glad my apartment is only ten minutes from campus. I made a few minutes before class starts and thankfully the teacher hasn't shown up yet. I look around for a seat, damn it all the seats in the back are taken. I look around and I only spot a few seats near the front.

I take the open seat in the second row. A few more students come in and I notice a familiar face.

I say under my breathe, "No fucking way."

She doesn't notice me yet, I pull my hood up and look down at my desk, hoping she doesn't take the seat in front of me.

Of course I jinxed it, she sits in front of me.

The professor walks in and introduces himself, "Hello everyone I am Professor Daniels. This is English 103 Creative Writing, so if you are in the wrong class you should leave and go find your class."

A couple of students leave. He continues "Okay I have a roll sheet here, so lets get started. After I take roll, we are going to go over the syllabus and I'll let you all go wreak havoc on your other classes." He laughs and I smile, I think I might like this class.

He starts calling names, and then he calls my name, "Marceline Abadeer."

I see the girl in front of me sit up straight, she tires to look around for me.

I finally speak up, "Here."

She turns around slightly to look at me. I feel my heart pounding so hard.

Before our eyes could meet, the professor calls out her name. "Bonnibel Bright"

She turns back around and clears her throat, "Uh Here."

 _I wonder if she's thinking about me. Because I'm thinking of her. Even though I shouldn't._

Before I know it class is over, she starts putting her things away. I take that as my cue to do the same.

I stand up and I see from the corner of my eye her looking at me. I look down at her and feel my cheeks warm up.

She's the first to speak, "Hey."

I can tell she is nervous.

I wave,"Hey Bonnie, long time no see huh?"

She gives me a small smile and stands up, "Yeah it's been a couple years now. Do you maybe want to get some coffee and catch up?" She was messing with her hands, she does that when she is really nervous.

I nod and rub the back of my neck, "Yeah but I'm new around here so I don't know where we could get coffee at."

She giggles,"Come on I know a place." We walk in silence for about 10 minutes, and get to a cafe.

We take a seat and I shyly say, "Sorry but I don't know what to get here, so can you pick something out for me?"

She gives me a soft smile and nods and it made my heart flutter a bit.

 _Damn it. Not again._

She comes back with the drinks, "I remember you love anything with strawberries so I got you a strawberry frappe. It's pretty good actually."

I take the drink and take a sip,"Damn that's good! Thanks Bonnie, what do I owe you?"

She takes her sit, "You owe me nothing, it's my treat. So Marceline what brings you here? I mean I haven't seen you around campus so far."

I take another sip, "Thanks Bonnie. I just transferred here actually, when I finished High School I went to community college for two years, and now my third year is here for the music program. How has college life been for you? How have you been?"

She looks down at her coffee and speaks softly,"So that's where you went after high school." She looked sad, then takes a big sigh,"School is good, it's my second year here. My friends from high school come here too, and Finn is starting school this year too. I've been doing good. It was hard at first but now it's going pretty good. How about you?"

She looks up at me and our eyes meet, I can see the sadness in her eyes.

I don't look away from her,"That's nice, we should all hang out one day just like old times. I just kind of went through some stuff, emotionally draining stuff. I'm doing okay now, I think. Hey when did you stop dying your hair pink?"

She laughs, "I stopped dying it after junior year. I didn't want to take my senior pictures with pink hair."

We soon got lost into our conversation and talked about old times. I looked over at my phone for the time, my next class starts in five minutes.

I stand up quickly and say,"Shit! I'm going to be late for math! Sorry I have to go! I'll see you on Wednesday for class!"

I run to my next class and think to myself, 'Well this semester should be interesting.'


	2. Chapter 2

It was finally Friday and I had to finish unpacking everything now since I've put it off this whole week.

I start playing music and get to work.

An hour later and I'm done. I sit on the couch and sigh.

 _Damn I don't own much stuff if I finished in an hour._

 _What to do what to do._

I sit there staring off thinking what I should do for the rest of the day, until my thoughts are broken from my phone going off. I check my phone and it's Bonnie. I smile and open it.

 _'Hey Marcy, it's Bonnibel. I was wondering if you were busy tonight? Jake is having a movie night at his apartment. There will be drinks and pizza. I know everyone will be excited to see you.'_

I think before responding. _Hmm I guess it won't be so bad if I go, it gives me something to do and also free drinks and pizza._

I reply, 'Yeah sure I'll go, where does he live?'

She responds quickly, _'I was wondering if I could pick you up and we go together...'_

 _'Uh yeah sure dude. I live in the Neptr apartments. Number 1300. I''m going to get ready so just come knock when you're here. See you soon princess ;)'_

I get up to my closet and begin to look at my options, I think I want to look a little decent for the princess.

I laugh at the nickname, "God she hates when I call her that."

I step out the shower and head to my bedroom, but then I hear soft knocking on my front door.

 _Typical princess._

I open the door and see her cheeks turn to a bright red and she avoids looking at me.

"Uh hey princess you okay?"

She looks at her feet, "Marceline you're only wearing your towel."

I look down and laugh, "Yeah you're acting like you haven't seen me like this before. Come on in and let me finish getting ready. I'm almost done."

I step aside to let her in, she walks in but our eyes never meet.

We arrive to Jake's apartment, it's in the same apartments as me just on the other side. I knock on the door and we are greeted by Finn.

He smiles so big that it made my face hurt, "Pb! Marceline! Hey everyone Marcy is back!"

We walk in and everyone looks over at me, I start to feel my cheeks warm up a bit. I don't like when everyone puts their attention on me.

I shove my hands in my pockets and look down at my feet,"Hey guys. Uh Jake I hope it's cool I showed up. Bonnie invited me to come along."

He stands and hugs me, lifting me off the floor a bit,"Dude of course it's cool! What are you doing here though? You passing by?"

I shrug,"No I'm actually going to school here now, I just transferred. I live in the Neptr apartments too."

Finn wraps his arm around my shoulder,"Marcy that's cool! We are all back together! Just like old times! Come on, sit! I'll get you a beer and some pizza."

I take a seat on the couch and Bonnie sits next to me, I think she know how anxious I'm feeling.

Lady, Jake's girlfriend waves hi to me. Leslie Sara Peters, long ass name to even say, why would her parents curse her such a long ass name, everyone calls her LSP for short. She looks up from her phone at me, then goes back to texting.

Finn and Jake come back with boxes of pizza, beer, and vodka.

Jake grins, "Hey instead of movie night lets just hang out and play some drinking games."

Everyone agrees except for Bonnie and I. LSP pours us all a cup of vodka,"Hey losers come sit around the table."

It's Jake, LSP, Finn, Lady, Bonnie, and then me.

Jake suggests we play never have I ever.

 _I'm glad it's this and not truth or dare._

Finn sits up straight, "Heh how do we play this game?"

LSP rolls her eyes,"God Finn you're so dumb, someone says something they have never done and if someone if the group has done it they have to drink to it. Here I'll go first to show you."

She looks around at us, "Never have I ever-"

Her eyes land on me, "Got kicked out of school."

I pick up my drink and take a drink. I was the only one to drink, she smirks.

Finn excitedly says, "Okay my turn! Never have I ever kissed a girl.

Jake, Bonnie and I drink.

LSP gasps, "Bonnie you kissed a girl? Who?"

I look over at Bonnie and she her blushing very hard.

Jake wiggles his eyebrows,"Come on PB, who was it? Someone we know?"

She sounds irritated, "It was no one important, let's just keep playing okay?"

 _I guess I wasn't important to her then._

Lady says something in Korean and only Bonnie drinks. I forgot these two spoke Korean.

Everyone but Jake has a confused look on his face. Finn looks over at Jake,"Hey man what did Lady say?"

She laughs, "Sorry I just wanted to see what Bonnie would do first. But I said never have I ever had a crush on my best friend."

I take a drink too. So does Finn.

Bonnie looks down at her drink, "Never have I ever left someone without an explanation"

She looks over at me and I don't drink.

 _I wonder what the hell she is playing at. I wasn't the one who left, she was._

LSP takes a drink.

It was my turn and everyone was looking at me,"Can we play a different game now or watch a movie? I don't really want to play this game anymore."

LSP smirks, "How about we play truth or dare instead!"

Again everyone agrees but me and Bonnie.

Jake goes first he gets a bottle and spins it. It lands on Finn,"Okay dude truth or dare?"

He smiles,"Dare dude!"

Jake laughs, "Okay I dare you to eat all the jalapenos!"

He hands him the little plastic cup full of jalapenos. Finn shoves all of them in his mouth at once, and immediately rushes to get water.

We all laugh. He comes back looking sweaty and fanning himself off, "Jake that was not cool!"

I laugh, "Dude that was pretty funny, you should've seen your face!"

LSP grabs the bottle and spins it, it lands on Bonnie. "Truth or dare."

Bonnie takes a sip of her drink, "Truth I guess."

LSP does that 'I'm up to something for gossip smirk', "Who was the best friend you had a crush on?"

I raise an eyebrow and notice Finn blushing. I think he hopes it is him.

She takes a big sip of her drink this time, "It was Marceline."

I feel my cheeks warm up. _Stop it, she doesn't any feelings for you anymore._

Finn looks a bit disappointed while everyone was in shock.

I look up at Finn, "Hey it's your turn, keep the game going man."

He grabs the bottle and spins it. It lands on Lady she picks truth. I was zoned out after I heard her pick truth. Before I realized it was everyone was staring at me and I look down and the bottle was landed on me. I look around in confusion as to who spun the bottle.

Bonnie nudges me, "Pick one Marcy. Truth or dare."

I sigh and take a big sip out of my drink, "Dare."

She looks away for a second to think then back at me, "I dare you to come talk to me in another room."

I raise an eyebrow, "Really that's the dare you're going with? Alright then, come on let's go princess."

I stand up and give her my hand to help her up, she looks at my hand then up to me. She takes it, and looks at Jake, "Continue playing we are going to be in your room to talk, if that's alright." He just nods.

I refill my drink and we walk into his room. I sit on the foot of his bed while she locks the door.

I take a drink of my drink, "So princess what's on your mind?"

She stood leaning against the wall in front of me, "Why didn't you drink when it was my turn."

I looked a bit confused trying to remember what she asked, then it came to me.

"I didn't drink because I wasn't the one who left, you were. If anything you should've taken a drink."

She didn't say anything she just looks down, away from me.

I down the rest of my drink and stand up, I feel myself getting upset. "You just left me, like it was nothing. Like the six months we were together was nothing. Bonnie you were everything to me and I was devastated when you left me. You left without telling me why. You left me believing it was all my fault. I guess I wasn't important enough for a reason why."

She looks up at me, I can see her holding back the tears, "You were everything to me too Marceline. It hurt me to leave you, but I didn't have a choice. My parents gave me a choice, to either stay with you and let your father know of our relationship or leave you and not say a word of it to anyone. I knew if they told your father, he would take you away from me. When I finally came to my senses you were already gone. I'm sorry I ruined everything Marceline. And I'm sorry I hurt you."

I took a step back trying to process everything that was just said.

She took my silence as me being upset, "I'm sorry, I'll leave you alone from now on."

She started to walk towards the door but I grabbed her by the wrist, "I'm sorry for leaving without a letter or anything. You should've talked to me about it. We could've figured something out together. Don't leave me again please."

She let the tears fall out and she wraps her arms around my neck. I wrap my arms around her waist.

 _I never thought I would see her again._


	3. Chapter 3

We come back into the living room to find everyone still playing. We join them and play drinking games for another two hours.

We are all shit faced.

Finn and LSP are passed out, Jake and I drew on their faces and of course took pictures.

Lady and Jake sneaked off into their room. I took that as our cue to leave,"Hey want to go back to my place. It's too late for you to get back to your dorm."

She wraps her arms around my waist, "Marcy I'll go anywhere as long as I'm with you."

 _My heart skips a beat. No stop. It's just the alcohol talking, I'm drunk and I even know that._

We get back to my apartment, "Bonnie you can take my bed and I'll sleep on the couch okay? I have some clothes you can borrow."

We go into my bedroom and she lays on the bed, "Marcy this is your place, we can share a bed. It's not like we haven't slept together before."

She sits up straight quick, "I mean sleep together in the same bed! Not have sex! I mean I-"

I cut her off by throwing a shirt and sweats. I laugh,"It's okay princess I knew what you meant. You act pretty cute when you're drunk."

Her cheeks turn red, just like mine have been doing all day today. _Hmm I wonder if she noticed._

She starts to undress in front of me. I semi-shout, "Bonnie what the hell!? At least give me a warning!"

I turn around and I feel my face burn up from embarrassment.

She laughs and wraps her arms around me,"Marceline don't get all shy on me now."

She starts to lift my shirt and I turn around to face her.

 _I think it's the alcohol that's making us so courageous._

I let her take my jeans off too. She leans in and looks into my eyes, like she was look for approval.

I kiss her to let her know I want this. I feel her arms snake around my neck, and I wrap my arms around her waist.

I lick her bottom lip to let her know I want to deepen our kiss. She opens her mouth ever so slightly.

My head is spinning from the alcohol and from the excitement.

I move my hands up to her bra clasp, and unhook it. She follows my lead.

I put my hand on her shoulder and push her back gently into the bed.

I look down at her now exposed breast. Her lightly tanned skin is shinning so perfect from the moon seeping through my window. Seeing her like this, in all her beauty, was something I dreamed of.

She starts trying to cover herself. I grab her wrist and put them over her head.

I lean down to her ear and whisper, "No baby, don't cover yourself. You are so beautiful and I want to take in your beauty and remember this moment."

I start to nibble on her earlobe, she gives out a small moan.

I smile and make my way back to her lips. We begin to let our tongues explore each others mouths. We soon both stop trying to catch our breathes.

She laughs and it makes me laugh. I lay next to her, "What's so funny princess?"

She smiles at me and pushes a strand of my hair behind my ear, "Nothing I just missed you and begin with you like this. I also feel like my head is just every where. It's the alcohol."

 _I don't think I should push this any further if she says it's the alcohol._

I sit up, "How about we get some sleep then?"

She yawns and nods. We climb into bed and she wraps her arms around and is asleep so quickly.

I soon feel the sleep taking over and drift off.

-The next morning-

Bonnie's P.O.V

I awoke to my phone ringing. My head is pounding, before I could sit up to get my phone. Something next to me starts to move and groans.

I look over and see her looking right at me. I see her exposed skin. Her skin is pale but so beautiful.

 _Wait if she's naked, am I naked?_

I quickly look down and see I'm only in my underwear.

 _What the hell happened last night? Why are we almost naked and in bed together? Oh no. Did we have sex last night? All I remember is apologizing to her about leaving her._

I feel her wrap her arm around my waist and I see her smiling.

 _She looks so peaceful._

She opens her eyes at me and smirks, "Well good morning princess. It's nice to see you in my bed again."

I roll my eyes and try to cover myself, "Good morning, uh do you remember what happened last night? I mean why am I nearly naked in your bed?"

She lets her eyes wander, "I don't really remember much. Last sober thing I remember is LSP trying to get Finn to make out with her."

She laughs and turns to face me and props herself on her elbow, "You look amazing when you wake up you know that?"

I feel myself getting warm and my stomach doing a back flip, "Thank you Marcy. You look quiet adorable when you sleep, you still drool I see."

She quickly wipes away the little line of drool near the corner of her mouth, and I laugh.

We look into each others eyes, "Marcy I did mean my apology last night. I hope you forgive me for the hurtful things I've done to you. Can we maybe start over?"

She gives me a serious look and pushes a strand of hair from my face, "Of course I forgive you Bonnie. Start over as friends or as in start over being together, because I-"

My phone begins to ring again and interrupts her.

I get out of bed to retrieve my phone from the floor. It was Finn, "Hello?"

'Hey PB! Where are you at? We are going to go out for breakfast?'

"I slept over at Marcy's place. Are you all still at Jake's?"

'Yeah we are. Invite Marcy to come with us.'

"She lives in the same apartment buildings as Jake. She's in 1300. Come meet us here."

'Okay see you in a few!'

I hang up and lay myself next to her again, "Finn has too much excitement and all his yelling made my head hurt."

She leans over and kisses my head, "So who did you invite over to my place?"

I look up at her, "Oh sorry about that, I should've asked first! Jake, Lady, Leslie, and Finn want to go get breakfast and they invited us."

She smiles, "I was just messing with you Bubs. Come on I have a shirt you can borrow, I'm pretty sure yours smells like alcohol."

We both sit up and put our bras back on. I watch as she puts hers on and I just have this sudden urge to grab her and kiss her.

 _I still love her, how do I tell her, 'Hey Marceline I'm still in love with you please be my girlfriend again?'_

She waves her hand in front of my face, "Hello earth to Bonnie? You okay?"

I nod, "Yeah sorry just got lost in thought. Sorry before Finn called, you were going to say something?"

She laughs, "Yeah I know I caught you lost in thought staring at my chest. It was nothing important. Here you can wear my blue flannel. I hardly wear this one. Blue really isn't my color."

I blush from embarrassment, "Sorry about that. I know red has always been your color."

I put the flannel on and she starts to put on a red one and begins to roll up the sleeves half way.

Before I could finish buttoning up the shirt there's a knock at the door, "I'll get it."

I open the door and Finn's cheek turn a bright red, I move aside to let them in. Leslie raises an eyebrow, "First you sleep over here and now you have semi sex hair, and you are wearing her shirt only halfway buttoned up. Did something happen last night?"

Lady gives me the 'We need to talk look'. I roll my eyes, but before I could even reply, Marcy walks in and puts her arm around my shoulder, "The bathroom is all yours princess." She leans in and whispers in a low seductive voice that sends shivers down my spine., "You should really button that shirt up, I can see your bra."

I quickly make my way to the bathroom. There's a sticky note on the mirror. _'Princess there's an extra tooth brush in the drawer on your right. Love your bad ass Vampire Queen ;)'_

I laugh and roll my eyes, _I remember when she got that nick name from my friends._

I brush my teeth, and fix my hair. I make sure I look decent enough for Marcy. Before I step out I finish buttoning up my shirt.

 _I still wonder if we had sex or not. Maybe we didn't. I don't see any marks on me. She used to love leaving marks on my body._

Just the thought of her leaving marks on my body, makes my heart race.

They are all standing around and when I walk in they all look at me. "What's going on?"

Lady smiles, "Just waiting on you Bonnie. Ready?"

We head out to eat at this diner close by. They all decided to hang out again tonight at Jake's place again.

I groan, "No more alcohol please. Can we actually have movie night tonight?"

Finn agrees, "Yeah dude no more alcohol. You guys drew all over my face!"

We all laugh and Marcy shows us pictures from last night. We all head our own ways, Marcy offers to walk me back to my dorm.

We walk in a comfortable silence.

We get to my dorm, "Last night and this morning was fun. You're coming to movie tonight right?"

She smiles that big smile that shows off her pointy canines, "Yeah I had fun too. I don't know Bon. What do I get out of it?"

I lightly tap her arm, "Come on Marcy please! Come over for me please! How about after movie night, we go back to your place and have a little sleep over? Just you and me?"

She stands there thinking. _Shit maybe that was too forward._

She leans in for a quick kiss on my lips, "Deal! See you later Princess!"

I put my hand to my lips and watch her walk away.

 _She kissed me._


	4. Chapter 4

This chapter is rated M!

Marceline P.O.V

I get back to my apartment and lay on my couch. I can't believe I actually kissed her. I hope things go perfect tonight.

I close my eyes for what feels like a minute, but then I'm awoken to my phone going off.

I groan, "Damn thing shut up."

I answer sounding a bit annoyed,"Hello who the hell is this?"

'Dude where the hell are you? PB is here freaking out because you won't answer your phone!' It was Jake.

"What? It's still the early afternoon. I thought you said to come over at 6."

'Yes dude, it's already 7:30!'

I sit up, "What?! Shit I fell asleep! Let me shower and change I'll be there in half an hour!" I hang up and jump in the shower to get ready.

I throw on a black and red striped long sleeve with black jeans and my red high top converse.

I run over and knock on the door rapidly and out of breath.

Jake opens the door,"Hey Marcy you okay there?"

Bonnie comes running to the door and pushes Jake aside, he nearly fell. She wraps her arms around my neck then pushed me away,"What the hell Marcy?!"

I laugh, "What? I didn't know I was that tired! What movie we watching tonight?"

We go in and sit on the couch and everyone else gets in their spots.

Finn puts the movie on, it's some movie called Heat Signature, never seen it before.

Half way into the movie and Bonnie places her head on my shoulder and her hand on my inner thigh.

I felt my heart beating so hard, I could've sworn everyone heard it.

She kept making circles with her thumb and it felt so calming.

After the movie was over, Bonnie sat up and stretched, "I think I'm going to head out now, uh Marcy can you walk me?"

Finn looks at her like a sad puppy dog, "Aw really you're going to leave now? Come on Bonnie stay over!"

I look at her confused,"I thought you said we were going to have a sleep over at my pl-"

She elbows me. It finally makes sense. She didn't want anyone to know.

I stand up,"Yeah come on Princess I'll walk you back to your dorm."

Leslie stood up,"Hey let me come with you guys. I want to go for a walk!"

Lady stands up too,"Yeah a walk sounds nice. We should all go for a walk!"

I look over at Bonnie who looks like she is cussing at herself.

I smile, "Okay you guys get ready we will meet you outside then."

I pull on her sleeve and we walk out,"Sorry Marcy I just wanted to be alone with you."

I grab her hand,"Let's ditch them! Come on!"

And we run to my place as quickly as we can.

We hurry inside and we start laughing and trying to catch our breath.

We stop laughing and our eyes meet. She gently cups my face with her hands and leans in to gently place her soft sweet tasting lips against mine.

I place my hands on her hips as we slowly deepen the kiss.

We both pull apart to catch our breaths.

We lock eyes and all I can see in her eyes are lust and so full of love at the same time.

She gently pushes my shoulders back until I'm sitting on the couch.

She slowly takes her shirt off and her eyes never leaving mine.

She straddles my lap and my hands slide up her thighs to her hips.

I look at her exposed chest and take in the beauty of Bonnibel Bright.

 _This is so much better than my dreams._

I say in the most sexual voice I can,"You look so amazing babe. Come here."

And we soon begin to let our tongues battle it out for dominance. I feel her hips moving against me.

My hands go for her bra clasp and unhook.

She removes her bra and we don't remove our lips from each other.

I begin to kiss her jaw line and make my way to her earlobe. I know she loves when I kiss her near there.

So I begin to kiss her and nibble on her earlobe, she lets out a soft moan.

I start to kiss her neck and I bite her gently, she moans a bit louder and pulls on my hair.

She pushes my face more into her neck, and I bite her harder.

Her moans turn me on so much. I begin to caress her breast.

I look at her and we are about to kiss again but there's a knock at the door.

I say under my breath,"Son of a bitch."

She stand up and quickly puts her bra and shirt back on. She stops me before opening the door and fixes my hair and gives me a quick peck on the lips.

I open the door, and it's Finn, Jake, Lady and LSP.

Finn comes in and hugs Bonnie, "I was scared for a minute! I thought something happened to you!"

The rest just walk in by me,"Oh sure come on in."

Leslie sits on the couch,"Finn was freaking out because he thought you two left to bang. He obvi wants PB all to himself."

I feel my blood to boil a bit at that comment.

Finn gets red and backs away from Bonnie, "She's joking. I just thought something happened to you."

Bonnie pats his shoulder,"Thanks Finn but I'm okay. I know if something was to happen to me, Marcy will keep me safe."

He gave me a annoyed look and I rub my eyes. "So what brings you all here anyways."

Lady and Jake take a seat on the couch, while Finn stands a bit too close to Bonnie.

Jake finally talks,"Well when we came outside Finn here started to freak out that you were gone. And so Lady remembered Bonnie told her where you lived so we decided to look around for you and then we came here. But I can see we were interrupting something." He points to his neck while looking at Bonnie.

Everyone looks at her neck and see a hickey.

She rushes to the bathroom to look at her neck, "Oh my gosh!"

Lady laughs,"Maybe we should go back and leave them alone."

Finn goes to look for Bonnie.

Everyone waits by the door waiting for him and he has a big smile on his face.

 _I wonder what happened._

I walk over to the bathroom and lean on the door way, watching her examine her neck.

She turns around and faces me, "Thank for this-" She points to her neck, "What the hell am I going to tell everyone. I have something to do tomorrow, I don't know how I'll cover this up."

I roll my eyes and smirk, "Well Princess you never told me to stop and as I recall you kept pushing my face further into your neck. What got some big date tomorrow?"

I cross my arms in front of my chest waiting for her reply, hoping it would be a no.

I look down, "Also that reminds me, I never really got around to asking but are you seeing anyone right now? Am I like, the other woman?"

Her face goes from serious to soft and caring, she smiles, "No you dork, no date tomorrow. Finn asked me to go eat lunch with him, I just don't want him asking me too many questions about this." She says that as she points to her neck.

She walks by me and kisses my cheek, "And no I'm not seeing anyone, well at least not anymore. It ended a couple a weeks ago and I'm over it. You're the only person in my life I care and love for more than a friend."

I turn around to follow her to my bedroom and sit on my bed, "You really mean that?"

She walks towards me and cups my face, "Of course I do. Marcy it feels like nothing has changed between us, it feels like we are just continuing where we left off."

She leans down and kisses me full of passion.

Things from there quickly escalate, our clothes come off as quickly as we can.

I lay her down and kiss her from her jaw line to her neck.

She gives me a soft moan and says, "Bite me please."

I bite her again.

I feel her hips buck up. I smirk and begin to kiss down to her collar bones, I begin to nibble there and leaving some more marks.

I let my hands roam her body until I reach her beautiful breast. I start to caress them slowly and kiss my way to where my hands are.

I start to circle my tongue around her nipple, she bucks her hips again.

I tease you for as long as I can, she moans my name in a low voice,"Marcy please touch me."

I make my way to her ear, and I open her legs as I whisper,"Where do you want me to touch you?"

I slow move my hand down her thigh till I reach her very wet entrance.

She groans,"There, touch me there."

I slowly enter two fingers, she grabs onto the sheets letting a breathe she was holding in.

I begin to pleasure her slowly, her hips move in perfect sync with my movements.

Hearing her moan and watching her enjoy herself is giving me so much pleasure.

I start to pick up the pace and so does her hips.

I start to feel her getting tighter around my fingers. _She's nearly there._

I remove my fingers and lower myself to her sensitive nub. She locks eyes with me and lick my lips before I lower my mouth to her nub.

I begin to let my tongue tease her sensitive area. She moves her hips, I grab her hips and hold her in place and begin to pick up the pace with my tongue.

Her moans become louder and her legs begin to shake. I keep going and slowly bring down the pace until the shaking stops.

After a minute the shaking stops and lets out a deep breathe and laughs.

I kiss her from her navel to her cheek.

I lay next to her, "Damn I missed doing that."

She turns to face me, "I missed you and everything we did."

I can tell how tired she is now, I kiss her forehead and pull her closer.

She quickly falls asleep,and I smile to myself.

 _I'm so happy I have another chance with her._


	5. Chapter 5

I awoke to Bonnie moving my arm off of her. I move my arm off of her, "Sorry about that. What time is it?"

She sits up holding the sheet to her chest, "It's 9, I hate to do this Marcy but I have to go. I have to meet Finn at 12. I also need to shower and try to hide this." She points to her neck and I see the few small hickies, but the one that sticks out the most is the bite mark. It's already a dark shade of red and a bit of purple.

I sit up and trace over the mark with my index finger, "Bonnie I'm sorry. I didn't know I did it that hard. I can help you cover that up, I'm sorry if I hurt you."

She cuts me off by placing her soft lips against mine.

She gently cups my face with her left hand,"Hey it's okay. I enjoyed last night very much. I asked you to do it. You didn't hurt me, you know I enjoy it. But yes you can help me cover it up, I'll come by after I finish getting ready, if that's okay."

I smile so big that, that it made my cheeks hurt a bit.

 _I guess I haven't smiled this big in awhile._

I nod, "Yeah that's okay by me. I should probably shower in a bit too. I might go see some old friends that live near campus."

She raised an eyebrow, "I'm going to take a guess it's Bongo, Guy and Keila."

We both get out of bed to gather our clothes, I look over at her while I get changed, "Yeah how did you know?"

She rolled her eyes,"They throw these big parties, it's just an excuse to play their music for people. The scream queens aren't very good without their bassist and lead singer."

I laugh, "Yeah I could imagine."

She finishes getting change and heads to the door, "I'll see you in a bit Marcy!"

And before I could offer to walk her back she's gone.

I clean up a bit and get ready to shower.

Once I'm out, I sit on the couch and start watching t.v, waiting for Bonnie to get here.

I get tired of sitting around, so I get up and dry my hair.

Just as I finish up there's a knock at the door.

I open the door,"Geez Bonnie I thought you would be here earlier."

She rolls her eyes, "Hurry and cover this please. I don't like to be late for anything."

We walk into my bedroom and she sits at my desk.

I get my make up bag and get to work.

As I'm covering up the marks I've made, she clears her throat, "Marceline there's something I kind of wanted to talk about."

I felt my heart drop,"Yeah what's on your mind Bon bon?"

She laughs softly, "I love the nicknames you give me."

She starts to mess with her hands,"So I know we just started being back in each others lives again. And we've cleared the air between us and already had sex last night. Heh so uh what I'm trying to say is that, does this mean we are back together? Or did you want to be with me again?"

I finished covering up the marks, and look at her.

I feel my heart racing, "Yeah I want to be with you again. Do you?"

She leans in to kiss me, she stops when our lips are barely touching each other, "Of course I do. I only want to be yours and I only want you to be mine."

I lean in to close the small gap between us. I feel my stomach doing a back flip.

We both slowly break the kiss, both looking into each others eyes. We both lean in for another kiss but her phone goes off.

I drop my head and sighs, "Why does this always happen to us."

She gets her phone out of her bag and answers,"Hello?"

She stands up, "Sorry I had to do something important, I'll be there in five minutes!"

She walks over to the bathroom, I follow.

She looks over at me,"You did a good job babe, thank you for this."

She comes over and kisses my cheek, "That was Finn who called, sorry I have to go I'm running late. I'll come by later tonight and we can have dinner?"

We walk to the door, "Yeah that sounds perfect. I'll see you later then."

I watch her walk down the hall. I close the door and check my phone.

2 new messages.

 _'Hey Marcy it's Keila.'_

 _'Let's meet up for lunch at the diner on 12th street around 12:30?'_

I reply 'Yeah sounds great. I'll meet you guys there.'

I put my doc martens on, grab my jacket, wallet, phone, and head out the door.

 _I think I remember where this diner is. I just went there the other day when we all went out to eat. Shouldn't be hard to find right?_

After walking around for a good 15 minutes trying to find this place, I finally make it. I walk in and see Keila.

She waves for me to come over.

I walk to the booth,"Damn I haven't seen you guys in awhile!"

They all stand to greet me and hug me.

I take a seat next to Keila, she shoves my shoulder with hers,"How have you been? We miss you being in the band dude."

Guy laughs,"We are horrible without the actual talent."

Bongo just nods, he was busy eating his apple pie.

I nod,"I've been good. I miss playing with you guys! I heard you guys still play gigs, well you play at the parties you guys throw."

Guy takes a drink from his shake,"Yeah we kind of were hoping you'd re join the band and play at the parties with us and help us get actual gigs. Like old times."

Keila slaps his hand,"You idiot I wanted to ask her! So Marcy what do you say? Want to join the band again? You get to hang out with us and you know how awesome we are."

I laugh,"Yeah dude that sounds great. I'd love to play in the band again. My uncle Simon has most of my instruments, so when he comes to visit me soon, I'll ask him to bring them so I can start getting creative and start making music for the band again!"

We all start to catch up on what we've been doing these past two years.

From the corner of my eye I notice a familiar strawberry blonde haired girl standing up.

I look over my shoulder and watch what is going on.

Finn stands up and grabs Bonnie by her arm, "PB wait just hear me out, please. Just give me a chance please?"

She tugs her arm away from him and sounds frustrated,"Finn just stop already please. Just stop. I'm sorry if I ever got your hopes up, I'm sorry I kissed you that one time. It meant nothing to me and I'm sorry for doing it in the first place. I just don't like you that way okay? I have to go now."

I see her trying to walk away but he stands in front of her.

Keila speaks up but I don't turn away my attention from Bonnie.

I see her getting more upset so I stand up and make my way over, I grab Bonnie and push her behind me.

I try my hardest to give the 'stay away from her or else face'.

Finn looks a bit confused,"Marcy what are you doing?"

I keep scowling at him,"If she wants to leave, let her leave."

Bonnie tugs on my jacket,"Marcy it's okay. You're here so I'm okay now."

Finn doesn't even say anything he just walks out.

I turn around to face Bonnie," You okay? Was he bothering you?"

She shakes her head,"No he wasn't. I'm okay now. What are you doing here?"

I smile and point over to the booth, they all wave at us.

Bonnie smiles and waves back. I put my hand on her back,"Want to hang with us?"

She smiles,"I would love to hang out but I think I should go back to my dorm and do some work on this little project I'm working on. And also get ready for dinner with you tonight."

I kiss her cheek, "Okay babe, have fun with that. I'll see you tonight at 6:30?

She nods,"See you at 6:30."

I watch her leave and go back to sit at the booth.

Guy sighs,"Again?"

I roll my eyes,"What do you mean again?"

Keila laughs,"Don't you remember how crazy in love you were with her in high school? He means again, you two are together?"

I rub the back of my neck,"Yeah we are. But don't say anything about it just yet okay?"

Bongo chuckles, "Hey at least she will be making some good songs about her again!"

6:00

I enter my apartment and look in the fridge for water and see nothing.

I close it quickly. Shit Bonnie is coming over for dinner and I don't have anything to make!

I rush over to a drawer and find the number of the pizza place.

I call and order two cheese pizzas. After I hang up I go and change shirts. Then there's a knock at the door.

 _Okay just answer and play it cool. She's your girlfriend again so play it cool Marcy._

I open the door and smirk ,"Hey Bubs."

She raises an eyebrow,"Hi Marceline. Are you going to let me in?"

I didn't realize I was blocking the doorway. I move to the side to let her in. I mentally slap myself.

 _Nice move doofus._


	6. Chapter 6

**This chapter will be rated M.**

She takes a seat on my couch and she looks at me, "So what's for dinner?"

I close the door and lean against the kitchen counter, "I haven't gone to the grocery store yet, so I ordered some pizza, I hope that's okay."

She nods,"Yeah that sounds perfect. How was it today? Hanging out with your friends?"

I laughed,"It was pretty fun, they are having a small party next weekend and asked me to rejoin the band so looks like we are playing for the party. So this whole week after class I'm going to be doing band practice and maybe record a few songs for a demo. We want to try to send it out to places to get actual gigs. It would be good for me to record stuff, maybe I'll start coming up with my own portfolio for the music program."

I look up and notice how interested she is, I smile,"Enough about me, how was your lunch with Finn and what happened? And what is this little project you're working on?"

She looks down at her hands, I make my way to sit next to her. She seems nervous, "It was fine until he tried to ask me out. Before I left to college, Finn and I we sort of made out. I ended up crying afterwards because I was drunk and was thinking of you. I think that kiss gave him the impression that he had a chance with me. So when he asked me out I told him no and didn't think of him that way. He was more like a brother to me. He got upset and then you came and helped me out of it."

She took a long sigh,"The project is nothing really, more of just a hobby of mine. It's an astronomy project I'm working on."

I raise an eyebrow,"What? Bonnibel Bright isn't working on something chemistry related?"

She laughs and slaps my shoulder, "You butt, I have other interests besides chemistry. Astronomy is really fascinating to me."

I was about to speak, when there's a knock at the door. I stand up,"Must be the pizza"

I open the door and pay the guy for the pizza, I close the door and head back to the couch.

I place the pizzas on the coffee table and grab us drinks and plates.

I serve us, "So you were saying, astronomy is fascinating? Why? What other things catch your interest?" I smirk and wink,"I hope I'm one of them."

She blushes, "Yes Marcy you are one of them. I think you're at the top of my interests right now."

She takes a bite of pizza,"It's fascinating because there is so much to be discovered, there is also a possible chance of life out there. Music has started to catch my interest, I've been listening to new music whenever I get the chance. I make playlist for different moods and such."

-a few hours later-

She gets a text, she looks at her phone, she sits up from my bed.

She looks over at my clock near my bed, "Shit Marcy it's 2 in the morning! We have class in a few hours!"

I sit up and wrap my arms around her, "Chill babe. Just sleep here tonight. You can borrow some of my clothes and I'll walk you to class. What time do you have your first class?"

She opens her text, I take a peak and who it is. It was Lady, 'Are you coming back tonight or staying over?'

She replies, 'Sorry lost track of time, I'm staying over. See you tomorrow. :)'

She kisses my cheek,"Thank you, my first class starts at 9, then we have English together at 11."

We get ready for bed and I wrap my arms around her as we fall asleep.

-Friday 6:30pm-

I stand and stretch my arms over my head. I take a drink of water and look over at Keila, Bongo, and Guy,"Hey guys we should get back to practicing or do you think we are good for tomorrow night?"

Guy yawns,"I'm calling quits now. I think we should be eh decent tomorrow."

We say bye and I gather my things to head back to my apartment.

I pull out my phone and call Bonnie, it goes straight to voicemail.

I raise an eyebrow,"Uh hey babe you haven't answered any of my calls or texts today or yesterday. So I hope you're okay. I might stop by your dorm to see you. So I'll see you in a bit, hope you're okay."

I get to my place and set my bass and bag in my room and head over to Bonnie's dorm.

It only take me ten minutes to get there, before I knock on the door I hear Bonnie talking.

She seems upset and I make out a few words,"Look I can't do that, I'm sorry."

I knock on the door, she takes awhile to open it.

She opens the door only a bit and looks like she hasn't slept in days.

I give an awkward smile,"Hey Bubs just checking in on you. You haven't returned any of my texts or calls since last night. Finn and Jake said they are having movie night tonight, are you going to go?"

She doesn't open the door more to let me in, she sighs,"Sorry I was just busy. Yeah I'll go. I'll just meet you there okay?"

I narrow my eyes,"Are you okay? Why are you acting so weird? What are you hiding from me? Who was that on the phone?"

She opens the door to let me in,"Sorry just come in and I'll explain everything."

I take a seat at her desk,"Lady isn't here?"

She shakes her head and starts pacing back and forth,"She's at Jake's place already. But okay I don't know how to even say this to you."

I stand and place my hand on her shoulders,"You can tell me anything. Just be honest with me please."

She softly kisses my arm,"Okay so my parents somehow knew I left my ex boyfriend and were upset about it. They were the ones who set us up and apparently gave him their blessings to marry me. My mom said that he was going to propose the night I left him. Last night they called and said they were in town and wanted to meet up for dinner so I went to go meet them and he was there. I tried to leave but they were very persistent on me staying and giving them an explanation for me leaving him."

She looks like she is getting a bit worked up, so I place a light kiss on her forehead, "It's okay, go on continue."

She gives me small smile that warms up my heart, "Thank you Marcy. So as dinner went on, they kept bugging me with question until I finally told them. I told them that I never loved him and I didn't even like guys, that I was gay. The only reason I was with him longer than a few months was so it could get them off my back about dating. They asked how did we make it work for the few months we were together, I then said since I was in school and he worked in the city, we hardly saw each other and when he had free time I wouldn't because I was working on my little side projects. They were upset at me, mainly my dad because my ex, Braco, he was the son of the company my dad wants to make deals with. So my dad being head of his stupid candy kingdom company told Braco's dad that his son and I should marry once this deal is closed. I was just some offering in my dad's work. I was upset last night I said mean things to them and I sort of let it slip out that we were dating again. I couldn't sleep at all last night, they kept calling and even Braco just called me, he confessed his undying love to me. I just was so upset about it all. I just needed alone time, I'm sorry for being such a butt and ignoring you."

I kiss her forehead again, "It's okay bubs, I was just worried about you. Hopefully they stop bugging you about it and come to terms with who you are. Next time you want some alone time to clear your head, let me know. You used to let me play music for you. I would still love to do that for you."

She nuzzles her face into my neck, "Thank you Marceline." She starts to place soft kisses on my neck. It sends an amazing sensation down my spine. I back away and cup her face, I kiss her hard.

I feel her tongue against my bottom lip.

We break out kiss before we go any further.

We catch our breathes and lock eyes, I finally speak, "I'm going to help you fully clear your mind, go lock the door and start taking off your clothes."

She smirks and rushes to lock the door. I sit on her bed and watch her take her shirt off and begin to fumble with her buttons on her pants. I move her hands away and undo the buttons on her pants. I slowly slide them off and reveal her red and black laced panties. I stand and place my hands on her hips, I slowly moved them up and behind her back to make my way to her bra clasp.

I unhook the clasp and slide her bra off very slowly.

I look at her breast and see her nipples are erect already.

 _Damn I love seeing her like this._

I lean close to her ear, I nibble on her earlobe then whisper,"Lay down."

She does as shes told.

I grab her hands and put them above her head,"Don't move them."

I take my belt off and begin to tie it around her wrists. I look into her eyes and see her eyes filled with lust, "Is this okay babe?"

She nods and lifts her head so our lips can meet.

Our lips meet and it feels like total bliss. I part my mouth and her tongue finds into my lips. Feeling her tongue against mine is amazing. We slowly break the kiss and a small line of saliva come from our lips. I begin to kiss her jaw down to her neck. I lightly draw circles on her neck with my tongue and she lets out a small moan.

I leave a trail of wet kisses up and down her neck. I begin to lightly bite down on her neck. She tries to grab onto my hair, I stop biting her and pick my head to look at her.

I say in a low voice and move her hands above her head again,"Don't move them."

She bites her lip and rolls her eyes.

I lower my head back to her neck and lightly lick her down to her collarbones. I begin to suckle lightly on her collarbone to leave a mark there. I tenderly caress her left breast with my left hand, while I lower my lips to her right breast. I lightly move my lips around her erect nipple. She arches her back and groans, "Baby please."

I smirk and lightly circle her nipple with my tongue, she lets out a breath she was holding in. With my free right hand, I slide it up her thigh and make my way to the outside of her panties. I look up at her, our eyes meet, I can see in her eyes how badly she wants to be touched. I can also see how badly she wants to be untied.

I begin to lightly touch her sensitive numb through the fabric between us.

She throws her head back and moans,"Marcy please stop teasing and just fuck me already."

I stop all my touching and sit up, "Did my sweet princess just swear?"

She rolls her eyes,"Stop calling me princess."

I raise an eyebrow, "And she rolled her eyes at me? I don't think we will be attending movie night tonight. We are going to have a long night ahead of us. I hope you're ready baby."

She smirks,"Ready for what?"

I lean in next to her ear, "To clear your mind."

 **I hope you enjoyed this story! I am currently working on another Bubbline story that will be up soon!**


End file.
